


Shhhh!

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [9]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten is just trying to study, College AU, I don't know why but Jack has a daddy kink in this, Just two boys bonding over mutual disgust, M/M, Or humor I guess, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Awsten is just trying to study in the campus' library when he hears moans coming from the stacks, and really, he doesn't need this right now.





	Shhhh!

Awsten was just hanging out in the library, trying to study for his midterms. He didn't need this.

It was six o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday, the ideal time for studying at his school because everyone was either asleep or gone, whether getting ready for an early class or waking up from a one-night stand that was highly regrettable. 

He had literally just sat down with his morning coffee and opened up his books. His eyes scanned the pages, trying to memorize as much as possible in as little time as possible, and that's when he heard it.

There were moans coming from the stacks, behind a tall set of bookshelves. The shelf itself was shaking slightly. No fucking way.

Awsten didn't have headphones on him, either. So he had to listen to these random people go at it for the next... however long. He sighed loudly, but didn't complain because he really needed to study. He didn't even complain when he heard the word 'daddy' come from the shelf multiple times, which was probably some sort of world record for being a good person.

Eventually, someone sat down a seat away from him. Their hair was a lighter brown color and their eyes were a fluorescent blue, and Awsten had to admit, they were extremely attractive despite also being equipped with eye bags and a 32oz container of coffee.

But of course, he was interrupted from his checking out of the person, because another somewhat loud whisper-moan came from the shelves, and a book fell to the ground.  
The person next to Awsten's eyes widened as he turned to the mint-haired boy. "Are they... you know?" they timidly asked.

Awsten nodded vigorously, then stuck his elbow on the table so he could lay his head on his hand. "Yep." He whisper-responded, popping the p. "They've been going at it for at least a half hour now."

The person beside him's already large eyes widened even more before checking the time on his phone. "It's not even seven in the morning yet. What the hell?"  
Awsten nodded his head again, but slowly this time, before taking a sip from his coffee. "Yeah. I haven't got much studying in, but it's kind of entertaining. What time is it exactly?"  
"Uhh..." The blue-eyed person smiled before looking down at their phone again. "6:44. Why?"

Awsten smiled and let out a soft laugh for a second, his nose scrunching up. "You arrived just in time. Every five minutes, on the dot, you can hear one of them mutter the word 'daddy.'"  
And, as Awsten had suspected, the word was barely audible, but it was there.

"Oh my god. Well anyways, I'm Geoff... Do you want to study together?" The person, Geoff, asked and Awsten tried his hardest not to let any sort of redness creep onto his cheeks.  
"Sure." Awsten responded with a smile. "Also, I'm Awsten, and I don't have a daddy kink."

Geoff moved over a seat towards Awsten and laughed, still trying to stay quiet. "I don't either. But I don't know, maybe I wouldn't mind if it was coming from you." He winked for extra affect, and Awsten, although laughing externally, was freaking out from the butterflies that formed in his stomach.

"Shut up!" He whisper-yelled, pushing Geoff playfully. "C'mon, just help me with this assignment."

\--  
It was now 7:30am, and both Geoff and Awsten were surprised to hear that the moans had ended. Awsten was even more surprised though, when his roommate Jack walked out with his boyfriend Alex.

"Jack!" Awsten whisper-called over, to which Jack calmly walked over despite having a slight limp. Oh god.

"What?" Jack asked, acting as if nothing remotely odd had just happened.

Awsten stared blankly at him as Geoff raised his eyebrows. He responded after a minute or so of a sort-of staring contest. "I didn't know you had a daddy kink."

Jack's eyes widened, a look of horror clear across his face before he walked away.

"Oh my god!" Geoff laughed hysterically, Awsten doing the same as he leaned on the older person's shoulder. They were both so caught up in eachother's presence and humor that they didn't even realize one of the library aids was giving them a dirty look.

Her shushing just made them laugh louder and grip onto eachother even tighter.


End file.
